


Escape

by Natulcien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natulcien/pseuds/Natulcien





	

Uyandım.

Vücudumun mahmurluğuyla gerinerek ve esneyerek kayıp giden uykunun eteklerinden tutmaya çalıştığı, yatağımdaki bir kadın misali doymadığım, doyamadığım bir uyanış değildi benimkisi. 13 yıldır kuşların penceremde cıvıldadığı, çiçek kokularının odamı doldurduğu, arkadaşlarımın beni tembel diye nitelendirerek zorla kaldırdığı, merdivenlerden indiğimde enfes bir kahvaltıyla karşılaşacağım tatlı bir sabaha uyanamıyorum. Henüz yırtıcıların av vaktinde, yıldızların soğuk ışığında, duyduğum en ufak bir tıkırtıya irkilerek doğrulmam benim başıma gelen.

Bu gece ise yorgun göz kapaklarımı yukarı kaldıran, yan hücremden gelen bir kadın kahkahası olmuştu. Bellatrix, kuzenim kara kaleyi inleten çığlıkların sahibiydi. Günler geçtikçe, daha az duyacağını, daha az aldırış edeceğini sanıyor insan. Ya Bellatrix vazgeçecekti karanlığı yaran inlemelerinden, ya da ben umursamayacaktım artık Lord'una yakarışlarını. Ama hayır, yıllar sonra bile, zamanında ailemizin adına leke sürdüğümü düşündüğü için beni öldürmeye yemin etmiş bu kadın uykularımı bölebiliyor.

Seçmen Şapka'nın gür bir sesle "Gryffindor" diyerek okul hayatımı geçireceğim binayı ilan edişi hala gözümün önünde. Ardından gelen isyan dolu günler ve hiçbir zaman pek kale almadığım tehditler... Annenizin, sizi doğuran, sizi her ne yaparsanız yapın koşulsuz sevmesi gereken kadının, size iğrenerek bakmasının nasıl bir his olduğunu biliyor musunuz? Ben bilmiyorum, çünkü o kadını hiçbir zaman annem gibi sevmedim. Öksüz ve yetimdim ben o dehşetli malikanede.

Ergenlik yıllarımın doruk noktasında baş kaldırı bayrağımı çekerek evden kaçtığım gün etmiş beni öldürmeye yemin. Evden kaçtığımı duyduğunda yüzünün aldığı hali hayal edebiliyorum, kardeşi Meda bir muggle ile evlendiğini öğrendiği zamanki suratına benzer olsa gerek. Andromeda'yı da pek sevmezdim aslında, ama onun Black ailesinin katı kurallarına karşı gelebilmesini sağlayan cesaretini takdir ediyor, aşkına imreniyorum.

Ben de zamanında aşık olmuştum, ama sevdiğim kişi asla benim hislerimden haberdar olmadı. O, en yakın arkadaşımın sevgilisine aşıktı. Ona yıllarca iğrenç bir yaratıkmışçasına muamele ettim. Onu aşağıladım, hakaret ettim, zarar verdim, rezil ettim. Pişman mıyım? Sanırım hayır, duygularımı açığa vurmam ikimiz için de işleri içinden çıkılamaz bir hale getirirdi. Bizim için hiçbir zaman mutlu son yoktu. Bu durumda, benden nefret etmesini, bana acımasına tercih ederim.

Az da olsa minnettarım Bellatrix'in rahatsız kabuslarımı yarıda kesmesinden. Çünkü bu gece, o gece. Bu gece, Azkaban denilen bu ölüm çukurdan kaçacağım. Sabahtan kalma kurumuş bir ekmek parçasını ağzımda gevelerken, kafamdan planımın son ayrıntılarını gözden geçiriyorum. Aslında bir planım olduğu pek söylenemez. Neredeyse bir aydır, sahip olduğum iradenin her kırıntısıyla yemek yemeye, uyumaya, gücümün her parçasını toparlamaya çalışıyordum. İçimden bir ses, bu gece başarabileceğimi söylüyor.

Düşüncelerimi toparlamakta zorlandığımda, elimde tuttuğum gazete parçasına dikiyorum gözlerimi. Onu ilk gördüğümde, bu sefer gerçekten delirdiğimi düşünmüştüm. Ara sıra hayal meyal duyduğumu sandığım kurt uluyuşlarının getirdiği delilik değildi bu, farklıydı.

Bellatrix'in Azbakan'da geçirdiği her gün daha da delirdiğini düşünüyordum bir ara mesela. Daha sonradan, aslında ortaya çıkanın içindeki gerçek kişiliği, kini, öfkesi ve arzuları olduğunu anladım. İnsanları öldürmekten ve acı çektirmekten zevk alan bu kadına Azkaban bir şey yapamazdı, buraya gelmeden önce de deli değildi. O buydu, ifade edebileceğim en sade şekilde, kötüydü.

Peki Azkaban'da kimler delirir eğer kötülere bir şey olmuyorsa? Pişman olanlar. İşledikleri günahın acısı her gün daha da ağırlaştırır cılız kalplerini. Ve en sonunda, zayıf düşer, bırakırklar kendilerini bilinmezliğin uğursuz boşluğuna.

Tek pişmanlığı arkadaşına olan güveni olan benimse yıllarca akıl sağlığımı elimde tutmamı başarmamı sağlayan, masum olduğumu bilmemdi. Hiç kimse değil belki ama, ben masum olduğumu biliyordum. Yine de, kaçmayı hiç düşünmemiştim. Şuan içinde bulunduğum durumda ne Remus ne de Dumbledore bana inanırdı ve bunun için onları suçlayamazdım. Ölümlerine direk olarak sebep olmamış olsam bile, şuan anne babasının yanında olmamasının nedeninin benim aptal fikrim olduğunu nasıl açıklayabilirdim ki arkadaşıma, hocama, vaftiz oğluma?

Masumiyet, burdaki insanların akıbetinin aksine, zihnimi yerinde tutmayı becerebilse de, içimdeki yaşamı ateşleyen intikam duygusu oldu. Onu, o resimde ilk gördüğüm anda, içimdeki köpeğin kan arzusuyla kudurduğunu hissettim. Şimdiye kadar, bu çürümüş hücrede Azrail'i bekleyen benim, yaşamak için bir nedenim vardı. Hainin verdiği son nefesini görmek.

Bir ruh emici parmaklıkarın önünden süzülürken, hücremin en uç köşesinde elimdeki gazete parçasına son bir kez gözlerimi kısarak baktım. İçimdeki intikam ateşi, tekrardan alevlendi. "O, Hogwarts'ta." diye mırıldandım, yavaş yavaş burnum uzarken. Hainin boynuna geçireceğim dişlerimi düşünürken, 4 ayağımın üzerine düştüm. Kulaklarım dikildiğinde, devriye gezen Ruh Emici'nin uzaklaştığını duyabiliyordum. Kuyruğumu sallayabildiğimde, dönüşümümü tamamladığımı hissettim.

Fazla zamanım yoktu. Açıktan süzülmüş bedenimi kalın parmaklıklar arasından geçirdim. Sessizce ilerlerken yanından geçtiğim Ruh Emici varlığımı fark etmemişti. Bu, Hogwarts'ta kafama zorla soktukları bilgiler doğru demekti. Ama yokluğumu fark edebilirlerdi. Bacaklarımın arasına kıstırdığım kuyruğumla, denize atlayabileceğim bir delik bulana kadar ilerlerken, aklımda sadece bir düşünce vardı. O, Hogwarts'ta.


End file.
